The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit chips with semiconductor elements, and more specifically for large scale integrated circuit chips with semiconductor elements that provide high speeds, high integration, high heat-generation density, high power dissipation, and large dimensions for use in large-scale computers or supercomputers.
In computers, such as large-scale computers and supercomputers, increased processing throughput and storage capacity is achieved by higher speeds, greater integration, larger dimensions, and higher thermal density in large-scale integrated circuits with semiconductor elements (hereinafter abbreviated as LSIs). Also, in order to transfer signals at high-speeds between multiple LSIs, the electrical connections between the multiple LSIs must be made as short as possible. This need is met with multi-chip modules in which multiple LSIs are densely mounted on a multi-layer circuit substrate. Thus, providing a cooling mechanism to assure stable operations of the LSIs, and providing a tight sealing mechanism to reliably protect the LSIs from the outside environment are important technical issues for multi-chip modules.
What is needed are better techniques for sealing and cooling multi-chip modules.